


您的这一胎是个蓝色柠檬

by aumiles



Series: I want this in my life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 在写诗呢！





	您的这一胎是个蓝色柠檬

我找朱丽叶 罗密欧说

赤裸的岛 当浪撤退时

冻沙漠 深处流动的水也寒冷

把他雕刻去掉了软弱

仅以衣袖触碰一侧腰肢

在敞开的心中消融的心

不允许跳舞的奇异国度

私人的罗曼史 每周二的下午茶

枯燥无味 毫无起色的生活 

没有艺术 任何形式的 我怕会迷失自己


End file.
